


Chidori

by Milady_Silvia



Series: DBNA [85]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M, Short One Shot, Slice of Life, Summer Vacation
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 10:16:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25847935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Yamcha è diventato padre.
Relationships: Bra Briefs/Son Goten, Maron/Yamcha (Dragon Ball), Trunks Briefs/Son Pan
Series: DBNA [85]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1039598
Kudos: 1





	Chidori

Chidori

Il piccolo Goshin spiccò il volo, sfuggendo dalle braccia della madre, ridendo, e volò fino all’anguria sul tavolo.

Si trasformò in supersaiyan, la sua aura aumentò con un’onda d’urto che fece esplodere l’anguria.

Pan, che aveva cercato di afferrarlo, venne ricoperta di anguria, imbrattandosi vestiti e capelli.

Grugnì, passandosi sulla mano, il suo corpo gocciolava.

Bra raggiunse suo figlio e lo afferrò al volo, sospirando. I lunghi capelli azzurri le ricadevano dietro le spalle, ondeggiando.

Goshin si ritrasformò, ticchettando con le manine paffutelle sul viso della madre, sporcandola.

“Scusa…” disse Bra alla migliore amica.

Pan scrollò le spalle.

“Siamo in estate, mi andava proprio di fare una doccia”. Cercò di sminuire il problema.

“Non sarai l’unica, anche questa piccola peste deve proprio farsi un bagno” disse Bra.

< Almeno è sempre allegro e piene di energie. Vuol dire che sta bene.

Mi chiedo dove sia Goten. Probabilmente si sarà addormentato da qualche parte. Siamo sempre stanchi morti, speravo di poter ricaricare le energie durante questa vacanza > pensò.

“Posso aiutarvi?” domandò Yancha, avvicinandosi alle due. “Posso tenervi il bambino mentre andate entrambi a farvi un bagno” propose.

Bra fece una smorfia e strofinò il piede nella sabbia, guardandosi intorno.

In lontananza si udiva il rumore del mare.

< Lui è un caro amico della mamma e lo conosco sin da quando ero bambina, ma non so. Papà non lo ha mai guardato come si fa con una persona di cui fidarsi > pensò Bra.

Pan domandò: “Sei sicuro di saperlo tenere? Guarda che è parecchio problematico”.

Yamcha le sorrise rassicurante.

“Tranquillo. Sto facendo parecchia esperienza con mia figlia. Non è per niente tranquilla. Ha preso tutto da me e non dalla madre” sussurrò.

_Yamcha aumentò la potenza della lanterna a batterie che illuminava il balcone, creando dei riflessi sui sedili ed il tavolo di ferro battuto._

_Si voltò verso Marion, si leccò le labbra guardando i seni prosperosi di lei sottolineati dal suo vestito rosa aderente. Guardò i morbidi boccoli azzurro chiaro di lei, il foulard giallo che indossava e le labbra piene piegate in un sorriso._

_Marion affondò il cucchiaino nella coppetta di gelato alla panna._

_“Ti ringrazio per avermi assecondato. Che follia, il gelato a mezzanotte! Di solito non sono così golosa, ma…”. Ridacchiò, nascondendosi la bocca con le dita. Aveva le unghie lunghe e laccate. “… ultimamente ho così tante voglie”._

_Yamcha corrugò la fronte._

_“Scusami amore, posso controllare una cosa?” domandò._

_Marion lo guardò con aria confusa, piegando di lato il capo._

_“Certo, amore” rispose._

_Yamcha le posò la mano sulla pancia piatta, sgranò gli occhi, che divennero liquidi, e un sorriso gli fiorì sulle labbra._

_“Ti piacerebbe avere una… bambina?” domandò._

_Marion fece un sorriso impacciato, rispondendo: “Sì, mi piacerebbe. Come ti è venuto in mente?”._

_“Se-sento… la sua aura… L’aura della nostra bambina” esalò._

_Marion strillò e gli saltò in braccio, cingendogli il collo con le braccia._

_“Oh, tesoro. Come vogliamo chiamarla?” strillò._

_“Chidori” esalò Yamcha._

_< Non avrei mai pensato che un gelato a mezzanotte potesse significare così tanto per me > pensò._

Yamcha vide Bra che gli porgeva il piccolo e lo prese tra le braccia.

“Ti ringrazio. Dov’è ora la piccola?” chiese Bra.

< Ho proprio bisogno di un po’ di riposo, purtroppo > ammise a se stessa.

“Con il mio allievo Salva. Lui è bravissimo coi bambini” disse Yamcha.

Pan gli disse: “Qualsiasi cosa succeda, chiama subito”. Le sue parole vennero in parte coperte dal gorgoglio del piccolo.

“Ovviamente” le rassicurò Yamcha.


End file.
